


The Virus

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets infected and only one man holds the cure – Gibbs, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS-Drabble at LJ, with the prompt word of the week being 'virus'.

**The Virus**

"I'm so horny it's driving me crazy! It's all I can think about, ever since I caught this damned virus!" Tony hugs himself and writhes in agony until Abby wraps her arms around him to prevent him from knocking evidence off a table.

"But Tony, your body is now driven to reproduce, or in this case to have sex, since you can't actually procreate, and it has chosen to do the dirty with…"

"Please, do not _say_ his name!" Tony's face flushes at his unbidden thoughts and his cock strains against zipper. He tries not to keen with need.

Abby's grinning, as if having your bodily functions commandeered by an alien virus is something to celebrate. Okay, it's not _alien_ alien, not Ridley Scott _Alien_. More like _The Invasion_ , with an airborne virus that chooses him, out of a million people, as its host.

"With _Gibbs_ ," Abby says gleefully. "I cannot wait to study this! I'll be charting your urges and ejaculatory frequency for science."

Tony extricates himself from her arms. "I'm not a Petri dish, and despite having been around the block a few times, I've never…"

Abby stops laughing. "Never what?"

"I've never had sex with a guy, okay? And anyway, I won't do it with Gibbs."

Now she's staring. "But he's so…so _Gibbs_. How can you not want to make crazy, sawdusty love with the Bossman under a half-built boat?"

"Because."

Abby raises an eyebrow.

Tony fiddles with a small plastic skeleton on her desk and says in a small voice, "Because I care about him, okay? Even if I've got these urges, and believe me, they're strong, I cannot ruin our friendship."

"But Ducky explained it to him, how you _need_ to bond with the first alpha male you encountered after getting infected."

And he'd come face-to-face with Gibbs. Even so, Tony insists, "I won't."

Abby shakes her head sadly. "You don't have any choice, Tony."

< • > < • > < • >

Gibbs is just coming up from the basement, looking tired, but he doesn't seem surprised to find Tony standing in the middle of his living room at 2AM.

"Sorry, Gibbs. I held out as long as I could. I even picked up this guy at a bar but…"

Gibbs snorts. "I expected you hours ago."

The smell of Gibbs is overpowering and Tony thinks he's going to die any moment now. He sinks onto the couch. "Abby called?"

Gibbs' hand is on his shoulder and the urge swells and next thing Tony knows, Gibbs is drawing him to his feet and he's sucking on his neck, and that's _it_ for Tony.

The next morning when he awakens in Gibbs' arms, Tony doesn't remember the details, just knows that his ass is incredibly sore and there's a bite on Gibbs' chest that's going to scar. Oh, and he's still horny. But Gibbs has a smile plastered on his face, so it looks like a repeat performance won't be any problem.

For the first time since he got infected, Tony grins.

• • • The end • • •


End file.
